dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Goddess Flora
The Goddess Flora is a goddess first seen in the seventh Dark Parables game, Ballad of Rapunzel. She is a goddess of duality and balance who appoints Guardians of the flowers, imbuing each with potent magical powers. Flora is the patron goddess of Floralia. Goddess Flora plays several roles in the Dark Parables universe. She is the goddess of nature, of course, but she also plays the roles of Thumbelina and the Wizard of Oz. Appearance We have yet to see Flora in her adult form, but it's likely that her appearance would be closest to the large statue of her inside the Floralia royal palace. She is a beautiful woman with very long blonde hair and a graceful demeanor. In her child form, as Thumbelina, Flora has long blonde hair and an ethereal beauty that belies her young appearance. She has an affinity for nature, no matter what her form, and it responds to her in kind. History Before the settlement of Floralia, Flora chose to gift the leader of the lesser of two warring clans with the Three Artifacts. She warned the leader that using these artifacts would achieve his desires, but at great cost. The leader went on to unite the clans and create the kingdom of Floralia, but as Flora had predicted, this was done at great personal cost. The leader, who became Floralia's first king, had the artifacts sealed away to prevent further use of them. From its very first day, the kingdom of Floralia worshiped the Goddess Flora and all of the duality she kept in balance. Her symbols and countenance were placed throughout the kingdom and all of the people of Floralia loved her greatly. As their faith in her grew, so too did Flora's own powers. One day, a young girl named Dorothy and her three companions came to Flora in her home in Rosaria, asking her to gift them with things they felt they needed. The little girl wished to go home, while her companions wished for brains, a heart and courage. Flora told them that she was unable to give them these things - but that they did not need her to, as they each already possessed these things on their own. The little girl went home, and the three companions were grateful for what they had learned about their own abilities. Goddess Flora continued on, keeping the fragile balance of all natural things in check. However, one of her loyal subjects, a powerful sorceress named Mother Gothel, grew angry and disgruntled over Flora's refusal to make her a Guardian and give her immortality and magical powers. She attempted to take some of these powers for her own by absorbing the power out of one of Flora's sacred flowers. Angry over this affront, the goddess caused Gothel's plan to backfire, which hideously scarred the sorceress. Now even angrier, Mother Gothel swore to have her revenge on the Goddess and concocted a plan to destroy Floralia - which was the source of the goddess's power. She poisoned Queen Melanie's child while it was still in the womb, forcing Flora's hand and making her designate the child as the Guardian of the Deadly Nightbloom. Once done, Gothel fostered the powder keg of fear, hurt and anger in the kingdom until it culminated in the events seen in Ballad of Rapunzel. Everything went according to the sorceress's plans. Floralia was no more, and even its last two princesses left the kingdom. With no faithful devotees, Flora's power dwindled and she was forced to take a child's form. Once weakened, Flora was easily cursed by Mother Gothel, who shrunk her and intended to keep her as a pet. Flora escaped, however, and was able to make her way through the woods, due to her affinity with nature. She called out to three brave young people in their dreams, causing each to come seek her out. When the three combined their efforts together, they were able to free Flora from Gothel's clutches once and for all - and return her to Rosaria, the fairy homeland where Flora remains while she works to rebuild her powers. Guardians Flora is a goddess of nature, of the duality and balance that exists in the natural world. As such, she is neither good nor evil, benign nor malevolent. She bestows gifts upon chosen individuals, giving them immortality and power over certain elements of nature. These individuals are called her Guardians. Flora chose the princesses Briar Rose and Ivy Green to be her first Guardians. They represented the powers of Rose Briars and English Ivy. Princess Ivy eschewed her powers, sacrificing them to give her husband, Prince James, his humanity. Ever since, the English Ivy has withered and died without a Guardian to protect it. The next Guardians chosen by Flora were Snow White and Ross Red. They were gifted for their differing temperaments. Where Snow was cool and serene, Ross was fiery and active. Flora bestowed upon them the powers of ice and fire to match their personalities, and gave them Guardianship over the Frost Edelweiss and the Fiery Rosa. More recently, Goddess Flora bestowed her gifts upon the baby Rapunzel, whose mother had just recently died. She imbued her with the power of restoration and healing, and entrusted her with guardianship over the Bellflower. The final Guardian is the Princess Belladonna. When her mother was pregnant with her, she was given poisoned potions made from the deadly Nightbloom flower. Belladonna was born with this poison inside of her - a single scratch of Belladonna's poisoned nails could render an agonizing death for her victim. This was not what Flora had designed and the poison was not imbued in her by the goddess, but Goddess Flora made the best of things by appointing the infant the Guardian of the Nightbloom flower and giving her full Guardian powers. Relevant Parables Rapunzel (from Ballad of Rapunzel) There once lived a Queen of a mountain kingdom, the beautiful Violante. She was much-beloved by her people, but fragile and of ill-health. One day, she discovered she was pregnant. Anxious for the baby's health, Violante would consume a medicinal potion every day. The baby arrived safely, a girl with beautiful golden hair. But weak from childbirth, Violante soon passed away. The kingdom mourned for the loss of their Queen. Moved by their grief, and seeing trouble brewing within their midst, their patron goddess blessed the small princess with a gift. Within the princess would be the power of restoration, enhanced as her hair grew ever longer. And this healing touch could be bestowed upon others with little more than a song. The princess grew to be the very image of her mother, a lovely, kind-hearted girl. With the goddess's blessing, the princess was named Rapunzel. The Goddess Flora (from Ballad of Rapunzel) There was a time, long long ago, when gods resided among the masses, spreading their will through the people. One such goddess was the deity of flowers - Flora. She stood for neither good nor evil, but in the balance of nature and the way of the fates. The legends of old would tell of Flora showing favor to certain individuals. Chosen by virtue of character, they were the Guardians of Flora. For each Guardian chosen, there would be another of opposing nature to balance them. The Guardians were given special powers along with immortality, allowing them to better uphold Flora's legacy. But the gifts were not always a boon. Once chosen, a Guardian could only follow the goddess's will and face eternal life hoping one day, to be able to find the wisdom in her decision. The Snow Princess and the Fire Prince (from Ballad of Rapunzel) There once was a Queen of the Swiss Alps named Brunhilda, who was a faithful disciple of the goddess Flora. Brunhilda had two twin children, both blessed with the spirit of Flora. Prince Ross Red, with his brash confidence, was made the Guardian of the Fiery Rosa. Princess Snow White, with her cool elegance, was made Guardian of the Frost Edelweiss. When the Queen passed away, the King married again. Their stepmother, jealous of Snow White’s beauty, bewitched the king and bade him execute the twins for a false offense. But a magic frog Snow White had befriended exposed the stepmother’s wickedness and saved them. The frog revealed himself to be an exiled prince, needing a princess’s kiss to break his curse. A grateful Snow White agreed to kiss him. The two soon fell in love and were to be wed, but Ross Red vehemently protested his sister’s marriage to a cursed man and the twins quarreled fiercely. In the end, Snow White married the prince and Ross Red left the mountains to find his own path. Years passed, and any reconciliation seemed hopeless… The Three Artifacts of Floralia (from Ballad of Rapunzel) Long ago, two rival clans inhabited a piece of land together. Under the goddess Flora’s patronage, one clan thrived while the young Chief of the weaker clan saw the end of his people draw near. He decided to implore the goddess, overcoming harsh trials in his quest. Touched by his sincerity and determination, the goddess gave the man three artifacts: a sword, a mirror, and a jewel. The goddess told him to use the artifacts if he was determined to change destiny of his clan. But she warned him that the price would be steep for disrupting the fates. After a long, drawn-out battle, with the artifacts in hand, the Chief was victorious. But in the midst of it all, he had lost his family, his lover, and too many of his people. He now understood the goddess’s warning. Though their destiny had changed, the cost had been paid was too dear. With a solemn heart, he joined the two clans together, crowning himself King. The King lived on to become a wise ruler. He sealed the artifacts, turning over their guardianship and history to his heir before he died. So goes the tale of the first King of Floralia. Thumbelina (from The Thumbelina Curse) The power of a Goddess is never absolute, for it rises and falls in accordance to the faith she is bestowed. Such a decline befell Flora, the nature goddess, forcing her to revert to a child's form. Weakened, Flora came across a wicked witch, whose curse shrunk the goddess to fit in her wizened palm. The witch named her Thumbelina, intent on keeping her captive. Flora managed to escape, but in her vulnerable state, many more perils faced her. Powerless and lost, she was forced into marriage to a mole, but was saved by a kind swallow in the nick of time. Flora was taken to a floral fairyland where the fairy prince released her from the curse and allowed her to recuperate within his lands. Soon, Flora and the prince fell in love. The prince proposed, but Flora could only refuse, knowing her duty lay elsewhere. Though broken-hearted, the prince gave his blessing and welcomed her to visit his lands whenever the need arose. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (from The Thumbelina Curse) Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Dorothy. One day, her house was swept up by a mysterious tornado that carried her to a magical land of fairies and flowers. Dorothy learned of a goddess residing among the fairies. Hoping she could show her the way home, Dorothy set off on a journey to the core of the fairyland - Rosaria, joined by others she befriended. Among her companions was a Scarecrow, who confessed his desire for a brain; a Tin Man, who proclaimed his wish for a heart; and a cowardly Lion, who wished for courage. They overcame many obstacles and perils along the way, only to have their hopes dashed when the goddess confessed she was unable to grant all of their wishes. Instead, the goddess gave the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion, tokens of her esteem. For their journey had made it evident they possessed the traits they so desired already. And with a click of her shoes, Dorothy was whisked safely back home. The goddess resumed her post, maintaining the balance for nature. For certainly, there was no place like home. Relationships * Belladonna (Guardian) * Briar Rose (Guardian) * Ivy Green (former Guardian) * Rapunzel (Guardian) * Ross Red (Guardian) * Snow White (Guardian) * Mother Gothel (sworn enemy) Quotes * "Thank you for answering my call." * "You all have my deepest gratitude." * "I must stay in Rosaria to replenish my powers before I can return." * "I will rest easy, knowing the three of you will be there in my stead." Galleries Character= Kai thumbelina 1.jpg|Kai Helping Thumbelina thumbelina 1.jpg|Thumbelina thumbelina 2.jpg|Thumbelina Watches Kai Leave thumbelina 3.jpg|Thumbelina Sees Something Awful thumbelina 4.jpg|"Please Help Us!" thumbelina asleep.jpg|Thumbelina, Asleep gwyn guards thumbelina.jpg|Gwyn Guards Sleeping Thumbelina thumbelina awoken.jpg|Thumbelina Awakens Flying monkeys in rapunzel shrine.jpg|Thumbelina, Being Abducted by Gothel thumbelina is saved.jpg|Thumbelina, Caught by Kai flora in rosaria.jpg|Thumbelina in Rosaria thumbelina 5.jpg|Thumbelina with Approaching Vines thumbelina 6.jpg|Thumbelina thumbelina 7.jpg|Thumbelina Destroys Gothel's Vines Gwyn thumbelina kai.jpg|Gwyn and Kai at Thumbelina's Side thumbelina 8.jpg|Thumbelina Thanks Her Rescuers thumbelina 9.jpg|Thumbelina on Her Throne |-|Concept Art= flora concepts.jpg|Goddess Flora / Thumbelina Concept Art flora shrine concept.jpg|Flora's Great Hall, Concept Art |-|Depictions= flora bust shrine.jpg|Flora Shrine Outside Floralia flora bust.jpg|Flora Bust in Shrine flora door emblem.jpg|Emblem of Goddess Flora above Floralia Gates Floraparable gem.jpg|"The Goddess Flora" Parable Gem Rapunzel parable.jpg|"Rapunzel" Parable Image Goddess flora parable.jpg|"The Goddess Flora" Parable Image goddess flora tale scroll.jpg|Goddess Flora, Guardian Scroll flora carving in mural.jpg|Carving of Flora Hidden Behind Thumbelina Mural goddess flora puzzle.jpg|Goddess Flora, Seen in Puzzle thumbelina mural.jpg|Thumbelina Mural in the Woods flora statue shrine.jpg|Statue of Flora from Shrine gothel thumbelina.jpg|Entry About Flora in Gothel's Diary BOR - Thumbelina Figure.png|Thumbelina Figure BOR - Thumbelina and flying monkey.png|Drawing of Thumbelina from Kai's Journals BOR - Drawing of Thumbelina.png|Drawing of Thumbelina from Kai's Journals mural in the woods.jpg|Flora and Dorothy Mural in Woods Thumbelina gem.jpg|"Thumbelina" Parable Gem thumbelina parable.jpg|"Thumbelina" Parable Image |-|Locations= Flora temple.jpg|Goddess Flora Sanctuary bizarro flora hall.jpg|Flora's Hall, Tainted by Gothel's Magic Goddess Flora Shrine.jpg|Goddess Flora Shrine, The Thumbelina Curse rosaria.jpg|Rosaria, Homeland of Goddess Flora |-|Other Images= flora cabinet.jpg|Goddess Flora Chest with Life and Death Tree flora candle altar.jpg|Candle Altar in Flora's Temple flora emblem.jpg|Godess Flora Emblem Fire ice altar.jpg|Flora's Altar of Fire and Ice fire ice plaque.jpg|Fire and Ice Plaque Goddess tree.jpg|Goddess Flora's Tree of Life and Death dual tree case.jpg|Case with Flora's Dual Tree Emblem Ballad of rapunzel wallpaper 14 by moon shadow 1985-d7q3b2h.png|Kai and Thumbelina Wallpaper BOR - Wallpaper.png|Gwyn, Kai and Thumbelina Wallpaper Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Allies Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:Females